Stay With Me
by Red Apples Inc
Summary: FLUFF ONE-SHOT! And like at most of these frequently increasing meetings, the words three syllables, eight letters itched and tore at the back of my throat, and like I usually did- I ignored it.


**An: **_ Do enjoy, favorite and review. I will not be continuing this, it is a one-shot people. I'm sorry but there is too much on my plate at the moment, way too much in fact. But feel free to read my other stuff- that for some reason I cannot write for. This is extremely vague for a reason. For you fabulous readers! You are given free will to make up your own past, leading up to this moment for the two (Bella and Edward). It's implied who they are, but never said._

* * *

I looked over my shoulder, in doubt that Alice was sneaking off to the bathroom at this time of day, and let a shaky breath fall from my lips; not having seen her. I was still alert, as I had been for these past few days- really it had been since starting..._this_. It didn't even get a proper title.

My small fist raised and softly pounded on the door three times. Why he had chosen the number three was still unknown to me and would most likely remain so for years, at least until I found the courage to say something other than a compliment or insult.

In response I received three more knocks on the door, much softer than my own, and I placed my hand onto the silver handle to the door and let one more sigh, shakier than the first, fell to the floor.

_ Well, here goes nothing._

Rare Forks sunlight filled the small janitors closest, and -for only those few seconds I kept the door ajar- I could seem him, smiling peacefully- calmly in fact, as if there was no one going to bring us down and for a second I didn't doubt this to-soon felting feeling. But stepping into the closest, letting the dark swallow us up once more only gave the reminder of our secret, like it did each and everyday we did this. And like at most of these frequently increasing meetings, the words (three syllables, eight letters) itched and tore at the back of my throat, and like I usually did- I ignored it.

We both stood in an unmoving silence, waiting for the other to say something, but all I could do was shuffle in place staring down at the shoes I had only bought yesterday: black Mary Janes- the ones with the silver buckles. I know he could feel it too: the unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach, lingering with each kiss. He was amazing with handling his own emotions, while I was not.

"Hello." His voice was smooth. Two cool hands reached out for my hands, pulling me only closer to my ultimate demise. Yet, like I could care.

"Hi," I spoke quickly. "I didn't see James, Alice or-" I was interrupted.

"I know." He chuckled, and gently tore away from my grasp. His hands only moved upwards, to my arms, as a gesture of comfort. Needless to say, it worked. It always worked. "Or else you wouldn't be here, would you?"

He had a point. "Got me there."

He chuckled, louder this time, and took a step forward, making sure little space was between us. He bent down kissed my forehead, cheek, the right corner of my lips and finally after only what felt like milliseconds his soft, cool lips were gently on my own. My response was anything but calm, as he was, but more so leaning to eager. Eager: to have him forever, to feel this way forever, to kiss him whenever I wanted to.

My throat was killing me.

"How long do we have?" He mumbled into a smoldering kiss, breathing harder than normal.

"Not long enough." I whispered, before standing on the tips of my toes, pressing my lips eagerly back onto his own. I couldn't help it, it was programmed into me. He drew me in, like the moon to the tide.

He only moaned against my lips and dragged his lips away from mine, dropping fire-like kisses down my neck, along my jaw. "I propose," -kiss by the right ear lobe- "that you and me," he whispered, voice husky, his sweet breath wrapping around my body, "stay here- for a few more periods."

_That sounds like heaven. _

I sighed and nodded my head. Any breath I had was hitched in my throat. I could never fully describe how he made me feel every second of the day, with or without him. But it sat there lingering in the back of my throat. Planning it's much awaited escape.

My hands wondered down his smooth chest, up to his bronze head, lingering in his silky curls. He, more calmly than I may I add, ran his fingers through my hair and for awhile messaged my scalp. Our movements grew in sync and as we heatedly kissed, making up for the time we did not have outside of this hell. His cools hands ran down my side, itching through the cotton tee-shirt I had quickly thrown on this morning, and gently he pushed me back up against the door. "I hate that we have to hide this," I finally spoke, taking a deep breath, filling my air was as much oxygen as I could take.

It didn't last long.

It never did.

His pale lips pressed against mine, his intoxicating tongue sliding against my bottom lip. I immediately allowed him entrance, not at all surprised by his immediate and forward action. He grabbed onto my cheek, and I kept my hands in his hair.

I pulled away. My breath was only gasps. He spoke, his breath rugged, "I hate it just as much as you do." He pressed his cool forehead against mine. "You don't know how much... I... I just want to go out there and tell every man," he paused and growled, "_boy_, that you're all mine." It scratched at my throat, but I ignored it.

I smiled, and admittedly giggled in response. "What?" His nose grazed my neck as he spoke.

"It's just...cute." I could imagine him grinning the crooked grin- my favorite grin and there _it_ was again. "I can see it perfectly."

"Good," he sighed against my lips, laughing lowly. "Then you know I'm serious when we... come out, whenever that is."

My heart fluttered at the idea of us being official, known, public. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled into his neck, holding tightly to his cashmere sweater. His heart beat pounded furiously against his chest and I enjoyed listening to it's sweet beats. His chin rested on the top of my head. And their we stood, embraced for only a few minutes. "I have to go," I whispered into his chest, not wanting to let go. Ever.

"Do you want to?" Was he serious? I lifted my head from his chest, and kissed his lips

I pulled away and stared at him like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. "You know the answer."

Though the closest was dark, I could see the glimmer of hope in his large, jade eyes. I'm sure it was in mine as well. "Then stay... with me. Please?" He pleaded with me, ran his fingers through my hair and kissed every part of face- except for the lips. "Please." His voice sounded weak. "I...I just... I need more time. This never feels like enough."

And how ever could I deny him? I leapt into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. My lips hung dangerously close to his ear lobe. "I know what you mean." I was whispering now, as if speaking was going to suddenly destroy our _loving_ embrace. Oh, and there it was again, that itching.

"Will it ever?" He spoke, lowering his voice too.

I shook my head and frowned against his chest. I heard him sigh, and opened my mouth to say something to comfort him.

But it escaped.

"I love you." The words flew without effort out of my mouth, and fell to the ground. The dead silence most likely killed them. Tears welled up in my eyes and I felt dizzy. Did he not love me? Well, of course he didn't. Why would-

He chuckled suddenly. "You just love a challenge, don't you?" His hand that rested tense at my side, now ran through his delicious hair and finally he looked down at me, meeting my eyes with only a large smile. "So do I." He moved down and kissed my lips, lingering there for an extra few seconds and gathered me only tighter into his arms, lips still in contact. "I love you too."

* * *

Well, leave it to your imagination to continue their story. Sorry for the non-editing also. I just did a really quick scan. Review.


End file.
